pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP100
To południowa wyspa! Wszyscy się gromadzą! | ang = A Way Off Day Off | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 27 maja 1999 8 kwietnia 2000 23 kwietnia 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Tracey w opałach |następny = Mistrzyni Wyspy Mandarynek }} Czas relaksu to 100. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 17. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Ash i przyjaciele odkrywają nową wyspę, porośniętą różnego rodzaju drzewami owocowymi, a ponieważ jedzenie jest tam bezpłatne, decydują się wziąć dzień wolny i dać swoim Pokémonom krótkie wakacje. Zespół R planuje w tym czasie złapać Pikachu. Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Okazuje się, że Victreebel Jamesa zna Usypiający Proszek. * Okazuje się, że Scyther Tracey'ego zna Cios Głową. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Cissy (retrospekcja) *Danny (retrospekcja) Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Farfetch'da w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Porygona w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Bulbasaur (Asha) * Charizard (Asha) * Squirtle (Asha) * Lapras (Asha) * Snorlax (Asha) * Goldeen (Misty) * Staryu (Misty) * Psyduck (Misty) * Venonat (Tracey'ego) * Marill (Tracey'ego) * Scyther (Tracey'ego) * Arbok (Jessie) * Lickitung (Jessie) * Weezing (Jamesa) * Victreebel (Jamesa) * Seadra (Cissy; retrospekcja) * Blastoise (Cissy; retrospekcja) * Nidoqueen (Danny'ego; retrospekcja) * Scyther (Danny'ego; retrospekcja) * Geodude (Danny'ego; retrospekcja) * Electrode (Danny'ego; retrospekcja) * Jigglypuff (anime) * Farfetch'd (wiele) Wykorzystane ruchy * Miotacz Płomieni (ruch użyty przez Charizarda Asha) * Śpiew (ruch użyty przez Jigglypuffa) * Armatka Wodna (ruch użyty przez Squirtle'a Asha i Seadrę Cissy) * Lodowy Promień (ruch użyty przez Laprasa Asha i Nidoqueen Danny'ego) * Usypiający Proszek (ruch użyty przez Victreebela Jamesa) * Rysa (ruch użyty przez Meowtha z Zespołu R) * Ściana Dymu (ruch użyty przez Weezinga Jamesa) * Taniec Szabli (ruch użyty przez Scythera Tracey'ego) * Dzikie Pnącza (ruch użyty przez Bulbasaura Asha) * Szok Elektryczny (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Cios Głową (ruch użyty przez Scythera Tracey'ego) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 藤田伸三 Shinzō Fujita * Scenorys: 鈴木敏明 Toshiaki Suzuki * Reżyser: 鈴木敏明 Toshiaki Suzuki * Animator: 志村泉 Izumi Shimura Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Ditto. * W scenie, w której James mówi o sobie i swoim Victreebelu, jego nos jest niewytłumaczalnie dłuższy niż zwykle, co jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do japońskiego znaku arogancji, Yamabushi Tengu. * W międzynarodowej wersji odcinka Porygon pojawia się w sekcji Co to za Pokémon?, pomimo incydentu mającego miejsce w Japonii podczas emisji EP038, który spowodował zablokowanie tego odcinka. ** Jest to jedyny moment, w którym można usłyszeć głos Porygona w wersji międzynarodowej. * Piosenkę Ty i ja można usłyszeć w zdubbingowanej wersji tego odcinka. ** Dodatkowo w odcinku została wykorzystana instrumentalna wersja utworu Na zawsze razem. * W tym odcinku Zespół R recytuje zmodyfikowaną wersję swojego motta. Błędy * Na początku odcinka ślady Pikachu i Togepi na piasku są niewidoczne, jednak można je dostrzec z góry, gdy Farfetch'd przelatuje nad głowami bohaterów. * Gdy Pokémony witają się ze Scytherem, nie słychać głosu Bulbasaura, mimo że porusza ustami. * Gdy Charizard i Scyther godzą się i rozchodzą w różnych kierunkach, Scyther jest znacznie większy niż zwykle. * W scenie, w której Scyther i Charizard zastraszają się nawzajem, kieł Charizarda ma kolor pomarańczowy. * W jednej ze scen znikają czarne kontury ze wzoru Arboka. * W jednej ze scen można zauważyć pomarańczowy pasek w wewnętrznej fałdzie skrzydeł Charizarda. * W scenie, w której Ash siedzi nocą na skale, patrzy na GS Balla, po czym odkłada go. Jednak gdy Pikachu podchodzi do niego, ponownie trzyma GS Balla w swojej dłoni. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Będę mistrzem Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP100? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP100 en:OI018: A Way Off Day Off Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2